2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon season (The Chosen Wizard)
Just to let you know, this page WILL NOT have a sequel. Thank you. The 2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon Season is the second most active Typhoon Season that reliable records has to offer to us. The season went from November through May. Unlike an existing basin, intense cyclones can form at any time. Each depression that forms is given the indicator D. Sometimes a cyclone can have two names, if they enter the Lambada Area Of Cyclones. The season had many records broken, even shattered. Super Typhoon Annabella became the earliest super typhoon on record, doing so on November 20-21. Typhoon Bill became one of the costliest Doreen Ocean cyclone on record. Typhoons Harvie and Irena were two back to back category 4 equivilant cyclones. Typhoon Kiera became the most intense cyclone on Earth and the costliest and deadliest cyclone on the face of the Solar System. This would be until 2022, when Hurricane Winifred beat the intensity record. Lenny became the closest rapidly intensifying typhoon to the Lambada Islands known to reliable records. Typhoon Nolan is the fastest intensifying typhoon ever in this basin. This season had the most active beginning to the month of February, with 3 cyclones of tropical storm intensity forming in the span of 4 days. Super Typhoon Sandy is the longest lasting tropical cyclone in this basin. A group of 5 storms formed at once in april, literally shattering the last record of 2 set in 2001. This season was so active, that for the first time in 15 years, the auxiliary list of names were used. Two of them were used in this season, making it the first time that more than one of these names were used since 1960. That was 54 years ago, so it was the first time in FIFTY FOUR YEARS that more than one of those names were used!!!!!!!!!!!! After the season ended, many countries were in ruins, cities destroyed, communities underwater, and the corpses of dead people were everywhere. It was… was… way beyond unimaginable. Everywhere you walked, if it was at the beach or inland, you would literally walk on nothing but dead people. It was like as if the human population went extinct. Like CLAP, bam, gone. -IBAHIM Many looting happened in a plethora of countries in this basin. People were robbing anything they would imagine, and would stop at nothing to do so. It became so bad that angry mobs were attacking other people, causing an event known as the 2014 Doreen Mob. This attack caused $100 billion dollars in damage. This mob finally calmed down a year later by the wettest storm in the world, Severe Tropical Storm Julia. Overall, this season caused at least a trillion dollars in damage and more than one million deaths, the most ever recorded in a season. =Timeline = Timeline of tropical activity in the 2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon Season ImageSize = width:600 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2013 till:31/05/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-59_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:TY text:Annabella from:20/11/2013 till:25/11/2013 color:TY text:Bill from:26/11/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:ST text:Christina from:01/12/2013 till:06/12/2013 color:TY text:Dog from:02/12/2013 till:03/12/2013 color:TS text:Emmie from:03/12/2013 till:13/12/2013 color:TY text:Fredrick from:07/12/2013 till:08/12/2013 color:ST text:Gert from:11/12/2013 till:12/12/2013 color:TD text:8D from:21/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:TY text:Harvie from:22/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:TY text:Irena from:23/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:TD text:11D from:26/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:ST text:John from:05/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:TY text:Kiera from:07/01/2014 till:17/01/2014 color:TY text:Lenny barset:break from:11/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:ST text:Maria from:11/01/2014 till:26/01/2014 color:TY text:Nolan from:13/01/2014 till:19/01/2014 color:ST text:Odile from:23/01/2014 till:30/01/2014 color:ST text:Pablo from:25/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:TD text:19D from:01/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:TY text:Quintinia from:02/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:TS text:Ron from:02/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:TY text:Sandy from:08/02/2014 till:10/02/2014 color:TD text:23D from:11/02/2014 till:27/02/2014 color:TY text:Tip from:14/02/2014 till:24/02/2014 color:TS text:Unala from:06/04/2014 till:16/04/2014 color:TS text:Vincent from:06/04/2014 till:15/04/2014 color:ST text:Willa from:06/04/2014 till:14/04/2014 color:TY text:Xion barset:break from:06/04/2014 till:13/04/2014 color:ST text:Yolanda from:06/04/2014 till:12/04/2014 color:TS text:Zemorith from:30/04/2014 till:10/05/2014 color:TS text:Uni from:20/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 color:TS text:Dorsi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:30/04/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 text:May The timeline uses the TWC formation time, not the WCETCC formation time. =April 2014 5-storm complex = In April 2014, 5 storms were active all at once, beating a record for the month of April. =Storms = ---- Super Typhoon Annabella(Afaring) On November 17, a vigorous tropical wave formed west or the Lambada islands. Within a day, it strengthened to a tropical storm, given the name Annabella. Annabella quickly attained typhoon status and made landfall in the Lambada islands on November 19. According to the TWC, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm over land. But she quickly went into the central water line, and rapidly intensified to a category 4 super typhoon, and made another landfall in the Northern quadrant. Over land, Annabella weakened to a category 3 typhoon, and underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, however, It didn't last very long, and Annabella went into open ocean with unusually high temperatures of around 95 degrees Celsius. The result was explosive intensification from Annabella. Over the course of 5-6 hours, Annabella strengthened from a 115 mph category 3 typhoon, to a powerful 160 mph category 5 super typhoon, the first since December 2009. Currently, Annabella is the earliest category 5 super typhoon in a Doreen ocean typhoon year in recorded history, and the first to form since Typhoon Dennis in December 2009. On 6:50 PM, November 20, Annabella reached her peak intensity with winds of 175 mph and a pressure of 905 millibars. In an hour, Annabelle started to weaken due to wind shear. Half a day later, Annabella weakened to a category 3 typhoon before succumbing to vertical wind shear. Annabella then started to rapidly weaken, becoming a category 1 by 5:30 PM CDT. On 11:00 PM, CDT, the cyclone center downgraded Annabelle to a severe tropical storm. The WCETCC, however, upgraded Annabella to a category 2, but with an unusually low pressure of 938 millibars due to her incredibly large size. Annabella kept weakening and she was a category 1 on early November 22. Later that day, Annabella started to gain subtropical characteristics. Several hours later, Annabella became extra tropical, and the last advisory was issued on it at 6:50 PM, November 22, 2013. In total, Annabella caused 20 billion dollars in damage and an estimated 108 deaths, the deadliest storm since Typhoon Flossie of 2012. Annabelle regenerated early November 23, but dissipated 9 hours later. Later, it was found that she stayed tropical the entire time. At noon on November 26, Annabella regenerated as her remnants moved southeastward. Annabella quickly turned into a severe tropical storm thereafter. A mere 4 hours later, Annabella strengthened into a category 1 typhoon. In a 2-4 hour span, Annabella gained category 2 status. Overnight, Annabella reached her secondary peak intensity with winds of 110 mph and a pressure of 957 millibars. An hour later, Annabella started getting affected by vertical wind shear, and by 11:20 AM, CDT on November 28, Annabella was a category 1 typhoon with 80 mph winds. A day later, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm as she began to get torn apart by the wind shear. The next day, on November 30, Annabella dissipated for the last time as she got obscured by strong vertical wind shear. ---- Typhoon Bill(Baring) On November 19, a wave formed off the hook of a cold front. The next day, the Cyclone Center started to monitor a subtropical depression. To real standards, Bill formed early November 21. Became typhoon later that day and moved into the Lambada area of cyclones. Bill then started to rapidly strengthen, becoming a category 3 at 11:00 PM, CDT. Bill slowed his rapid strengthening down, and became a category 4 early on November 23. Later, bill reached almost super typhoon status and attained his peak intensity with winds in access of 145 mph and a pressure of 920 millibars. Bill kept this strength for a while. An hour later, Bill made landfall in the Lambada islands as a powerful category 4 typhoon. After that, bill weakened into a category 3 typhoon and emerged. A day later, Bill made landfall on Clove, and weakened to a severe tropical storm. Another day later, on November 25, Bill dissipated inland Clove. What Bill left in his wake was INCREDIBLY EXTREMELY ULTIMATELY DEVASTATING CATASTROPHIC DESTRUCTION!!!! 17,004 deaths were related to Bill. This means that bill is the third deadliest storm in the basin, behind the 1967 Clove Typhoon and the almighty Typhoon Kiera, which caused a record 666,000 deaths. Bill is also the second costliest storm ever known to this basin, causing $101 Billion dollars, surpassing the record made by the 1967 Clove Typhoon, which caused $98 Billion dollars. Typhoon Kiera is the costliest, causing $666 Billion in damage. Bill's remnants affected the Koami Islands, and caused 1 death due to storm surge. ---- Severe Tropical Storm Christina On November 24, a weak tropical wave was spotted near Gaudon. At frst the system was slow to form. On November 26, the TCC upgraded the wave to a depression while the WCETCC upgraded it to Invest 3D. The next day, the invest strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Christina. On November 28, Christina strengthened to have winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 994 millibars. Christina continued to stay at this intensity for another day. But on November 30, Christina strengthened once again, this time to a severe tropical storm. According to the WCETCC, Christina was upgraded to a minimal typhoon with 75 mph winds. Christina kept this strength until December 2, when she became extratropical. ---- Typhoon Dog Right:Dog right before becoming extratropical. On November 28, a tropical wave formed in the open ocean. Two days later, the WCETCC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert. The very next day, the low intensified into a Tropical storm named Dog. At first, Dog was slow to intensify, with many forecasting agencies predicting that Dog would stay a tropical storm, or even dissipate. However, on late December 2, Dog unexpectedly started to rapidly intensify, with the 10 minute winds increasing from 45 mph to 70 mph and the pressure dropped from 998 to 989. A few hours later, the TWC issued a special advisory concluding that Dog had intensified into a 75 mph, 985 mbar typhoon. This went into conflict with the WCETCC, which still registered Dog as a severe tropical storm. But the reading from the TWC was proven true, and at 2:00 AM, the WCETCC upgraded dog to a hurricane. At 5 AM, the TWC and WCETCC issued a state of emergency for the oceanary islands, as Dog intensified even further, with 10 minute winds of 85 mph and a pressure recorded at 953 mbars. Instead of harming the islands, Dog just whizzed right past them. On December 5th, Dog weakened back to a Category one typhoon. The next day, Dog became extratropical and both forecasting agencies issued their last advisories. ---- Typhoon Fredrick(Charling) On December 3, tropical storm Fredrick formed. It died. ---- Tropical Storm Gert ---- Super Typhoon Harvie(Drake) Formed on December 21. Quickly turned into Harvie 2 hours later. A day later, Harvey gained severe tropical storm status. After that, Harvie started to rapidly strengthen. On Christmas Eve, Harvie gained category 4 status. Hours later, harvie strengthened into a super typhoon. On Christmas, harvie reached peak intensity at almost category 5 strength. Dissipated New years. ---- Super Typhoon Irena(Enang) Formed on December 22. Rapidly strengthened to become a category 3 the next day. On Christmas Eve, Irena gained category 4 status. The next day, irena gained peak intensity. Dissipated new years. ---- Tropical Depression 11D Was the first storm in history to dissipate on Christmas Eve. ---- Severe Tropical Storm John On December 26, a tropical depression formed from a surface trough that entered the basin a few days earlier. At the time, the storm was forecast to be an incredibly powerful typhoon like Annabella, Bill, Harvie, and Irena. The next day, it strengthened into a tropical storm and both forecasting agencies gave it the name John. Instead of moving west, John began to move north. By the 29th, John weakened into a tropical depression. On the 31st, John re intensified into a tropical storm. 6 hours later John exploded into a severe tropical storm, as it exited the basin. After this, it became a much more powerful storm, and dissipated. ---- Super Typhoon Kiera(Foring) and the Meteroligical History Of Typhoon Kiera. On December 22, 2013, an area of low pressure formed SE of Haines Island. The low slowly started to strengthen and almost became a depression on December 25. However, wind shear and outflow from Harvie and Irena prohibited development, and the system dissipated the next day. On January 2, the system regenerated as a vigorous area of low pressure near the North Lambada Islands. Because of low wind shear in that area, the system started to gradually strengthen and on January 5, the system was upgraded to a tropical depression and was given the indicator 13D. Only 2 hours later, 13D gained tropical storm strength and was named Kiera while the LCC named it Foring. Kiera then did a Fujiwara effect with another area of low pressure south of it, which would soon become Lenny. While doing this, Kiera strengthened to a category 1 typhoon. Then, Kiera underwent an unexpected period of rapid intensification, intensifying from a category 1 typhoon to a category 4 super typhoon in just a day. Then, just 2 hours later, Kiera strengthened to a monstrous category 5 super typhoon. Another day later, Kiera tied up Tip for being the most intense cyclone ever recorded. However, Kiera continued to slowly, but surely intensify, and by the next day, Kiera reached peak intensity with 10-min winds of around 175 mph, 1-min sustained winds of 200 mph, and a pressure of 869 millibars, shattering Tip's record and becoming the strongest tropical cyclone ever seen on this Earth. Some people even called it a Category 6 Typhoon. Then, the WCETCC and the LCC issued warnings for all over the north and central Lambada Islands. Kiera then ultimately stopped strengthening because of powerful Typhoon Lenny just to it's south. Kiera then weakened slightly and made landfall with 160 mph 10-min sustained winds (the 1-min sustained winds were still 200 mph). Two days later, Kiera left the islands but stayed a category 5. On January 15, Kiera then made a catastrophic blow landfall on Clove. Just one day later, Kiera left those islands and transitioned to an Extratropical cyclone. What Kiera left was just PURE DISASTER, submerging half of the Lambada islands and left about 100,001 people to drown and die. 37,088 people died because they were too dumb to evacuate and another 18,000 people were ripped apart by the terrible winds. Kiera dropped record breaking rainfall on Clove totaling to about 68 inches of rain in 24 hours, shattering Claudette's record of 4 feet in 24 hours. 98,000 people drowned in Clove because of almost 6 feet of water. The Extratropical remnants of Kiera left the Kaomi Islands in catastrophic defeat, causing their worst snow storm in years and 9,564 died in those islands because of EXTREME hypothermia. The entire Maria islands turned into a winter wonderland because of the extreme snowstorm. On January 17, Kiera was sucked in to a larger Extratropical system, which just made the snowstorm worse. Overall, Kiera caused about 666,000 deaths and an estimated $666 billion in 2014 USD, making Katrina look like a failure baby. ---- Super Typhoon Lenny(Gaudon) On December 27, a surface trough formed in open ocean. As it moved west, the trough gained little strength. However, on January 7, the trough intensified into an area of low pressure and did a Fujiwara effect with Kiera. Soon after, a small closed circulation area formed and winds intensified to TS force, so it was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named Lenny while the LCC named it Gaudon. Lenny continued to rapidly intensify, eventually becoming a category 5 before landfall. Over land, Lenny quickly weakened and emerged as a category 4. Lenny then weakened further to a category 3 and made landfall on Clove on January 16. Once again, Lenny rapidly weakened, leading to the transition to a post tropical low. The remnants of Lenny then entered the Scufletta Ocean basin and intensified into Maha Overall, Lenny caused 750 deaths(Non-Maha) and $1 billion(Non-Maha) in damage. ---- Severe Tropical Storm Maria On January 9, an area of low pressure formed in the West Granolian Basin. It continued to move west, and on late January 10, it crossed into this basin. On January 11, a tropical depression formed from the invest. Just two hours later, the depression intensified into a tropical storm and was named Maria. Maria was forcasted to keep moving west over the next few days and dissipate. But instead, Maria turned south-west. On January 14, Maria became a severe tropical storm, and just one day later, Maria gained peak wind speeds of around category 1 force. The next day, Maria transitioned into a Subtropical Cyclone and reached peak intensity with a pressure of 976 millibars. After this, Maria rapidly transitioned into an Extratropical Storm and both the WCETCC and the TCC/TWC issued their last advisory on Maria. ---- Super Typhoon Nolan(Hestor) On January 4, an area of low pressure formed 430 miles east of the Lambada islands. This low was broad, as it gradually intensified throught the days as it slowly moved to the WNW. On January 14, the low gathered enough strength to become a depression according to the TCC 3 hours later, the WCETCC started issueing advisories on this Tropical Depression and named it 16W. Another 3 hours later, it became a Tropical Storm and both agencies named it Nolan while the LCC named it Hestor. At the beginning of January 15, Nolan intensified into a typhoon. After this was accomplished, Nolan began to explosively intensify at a rate never seen before in the history of ever! In just 4 hours, Nolan bombed from a weak category one typhoon to an extremely powerful category FOUR typhoon and reached peak intensity with 1-min winds of 145 mph and a minimum central pressure of 930 millibars, just shy of super typhoon status. However, in a season corrections round, Nolan had indeed transformed into a super typhoon, making it's actual peak intensity with winds of 150 mph and a pressure of 925 mbars. After this, Nolan suddenly stopped strengthening and started to very slowly weaken. On January 22, the LCC issued their last advisory on the storm as it left the LAOC. Around the same time, Nolan weakened to a severe tropical storm and would maintain this intensity throught the rest of it's days. Four days later, on January 26, Nolan transitioned to an Extratropical cyclone and the WCETCC issued the last advisory on Nolan. Later, on February 1, the TCC stopped issuing advisories on Nolan's remnants as they entered the Red Ocean basin. Since Nolan never affected land, nobody died, and there were no damages, however, on Granolia, the Extratropical storm caused their worst blizzard in a hundred years, causing $10 billion in damages. However, only one person died from snow because of the early warnings. ---- Severe Tropical Storm Odile On January 17, an area of low pressure formed into a depression. The depression quickly intensified into a tropical storm and was named Odile. Due to cold waters, the system never strengthened much. On January 18, the TCC put the peak intensity of around Tropical Storm strength with winds of 50 mph, however, in a Post-Storm check, Odile was determined to have become a Severe Tropical Storm with 60 mph winds. After this, the storm started to weaken, and on January 19, Odile was downgraded to a Tropical Depression. 3 hours later, the system dissipated. The next day, the remnants became a non-convective vortex brushing the Lambada Islands with little to no effects. ---- Severe Tropical Storm Pablo(Inang) Pablo was a severe tropical storm with no land effects. ---- Tropical Depression 19D(Joseing) 19D was a tropical depression with no land effects. ---- Typhoon Quintinia(Medussa) Quintinia was an intense storm that never effected any land. ---- Tropical Storm Ron(Koring) ---- Typhoon Sandy(Lori) Typhoon Sandy unfortunately damaged places in the Lambada Islands that were already completely annihilated by Typhoon Kiera. This storm caused $1.12 billion (2014 USD) in damage, with $317 million in the Lambada Islands alone. The reason why there was less damage in the Lambada Islands was because about 99.9% of everything on the Northern Island was decimated by Typhoon Kiera and other storms prior, so Sandy just destroyed what was left after Kiera. ---- Tropical Depression 23D(Norman) This storm was short lived, and never affected any land, although it did cause some minor flooding in the Lambada Islands, further increasing the damage done to those islands. ---- Typhoon Tip ---- Tropical Storm Unala ---- Tropical Storm Vincent This was the first storm to form after a dead quiet March. Despite this storm lasting for almost ten days, it never exceeded tropical storm status. ---- Severe Tropical Storm Willa(Oriving) ---- Typhoon Xion ---- Severe Tropical Storm Yolanda(Patring) ---- Tropical Storm Zemorith(Quinting) ---- Tropical Storm Uni(Roaring) ---- Tropical Storm Dorsi(Simon) ---- =Other Storms: = On November 1, a depression formed in open ocean. The depression dissipated 10 days later and never intensified. Tropical Storm Emmie formed on December 2. On December 3, Emmie was sucked into Typhoon Dog before intensifying. 8D formed over the Lambada islands & quickly degenerated to a post tropical cyclone over those islands. On January 25, a tropical depression formed near west Granolia. It then merged with a cold front just hours later. On January 26, the remnant vortex of Odile merged with an Extratropical system and became a Tropical Depression, and it bought minor flooding to the Maria islands. On February 3, a tropical depression formed in open ocean. Wind shear took the storms toll and it was torn apart by the 5th. On February 4, a depression formed just north of the one that formed earlier. The storm only lasted for 12 hours before it was torn apart by wind shear. In may, two storms, Uni and Dorsi formed. Although they were weak storms, they lasted a long time. =TCS = TCS is the abbreviation for Tropical Cyclone Score. TCS is similar to ACE although there is a certain number score for what intensity a cyclone is. *TD=Score 1 *TS=Score 5 *C1=Score 10 *C2=Score 20 *C3=Score 50 *C4=Score 75 *C5=Score 100 ---- The final score number for this season is Score 942. 100 for Annabella, 75 for Bill, 10 for Christina, 20 for Dog, 5'' for Emmie, ''20 for Fredrick, 5'' for Gert, ''1 for 8D, 75 for Harvie, 75 for Irena, 5'' for 11D, ''5 for John, 100 for Kiera, 100 for Lenny, 10 for Maria, 75 for Nolan, 5'' for Odile, ''5 for Pablo, 5'' for 19D, ''50 for Quintinia, 10 for Ron, 100 for Sandy, 1'' for 23D, ''20 for Tip, 5'' for Unala, ''5 for Vincent, 5'' for Willa, ''10 for Xion, ''10 for Yolanda, 5'' for Zimorith, ''5 for Uni, and 5'' for Dorsi. This is the highest number score for a season in recorded history. Beating the last record of ''910 set in 1959-1960, which has the most storms ever recorded in a season.'' ---- =Names = These are the Doreen Ocean names for this period. =Anuxillary List = This year, the normal naming list was exhausted, so this list was used. The last time it was used was in 1999, and this is the first time that Dorsi was used since 1960. =Lambada Islands Naming List = These are the LMAOC names. Around 75% of the names end in ng, just like PAGASA's 1963-2000 naming lists. =Retirement = As of May 31, 2014, the WCETCC retired the names Annabella, Bill, Kiera, Lenny, Nolan, and Sandy. They replaced them with Annie, Bucky, Katia, Lane, Nathan, and Shary. The LTC retired the names Afaring, Baring, Foring, Gaudon, and Lori They replaced them with Aoni, Brock, Flinting, Georgeing, and Laring. PAGE RATING Grade:A+/1, Good season WCE, -71CE 18:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:IBAHIM Approved Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Typhoons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing